Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Nintendo ha lanzado el ultimo videojuego de la Saga Smash Bros. esta vez para la consola de nueva generacion, el Wii. Tiene una gran variedad a diferencia de su antecesor Super Smash Bros. Melee, ya que cuenta con mas personajes, etapas,etc. Personajes Principales * Bowser * Capitán Falcon* * Diddy Kong * Donkey Kong * Entenador Pokemon * Falco* * Fox * Ganondorf* * Ice Climbers * Ike * Jigglypuff* * King Dedede * Kirby * Link * Lucario* * Lucas * Luigi* * Mario * Marth* * Meta Knight * Mr. Game & Watch* * Ness* * Olimar * Peach * Pikachu * Pit * Squirtle * Ivysaur * Charizard * R.O.B.* * Samus * Zero Suit Samus * Sheik * Snake* * Sonic* * Toon Link* * Wario * Wolf* * Yoshi * Zelda Secundarios * Master Hand * Crazy Hand * Floro piraña * Rayquaza * Porky * Galleom * Ridley * Duon * Meta-Ridley * Tabuu Otros * Sandbag * Red Alloy * Blue Alloy * Yellow Alloy * Green Alloy Personajes No disponibles en Brawl *Roy *Pichu *Mewtwo *Dr. Mario *Young Link Misiones 1 Jugador * Dos Alborotadores De Cuidado * 3, 2, 1... ¡Landmaster! * Kirbyfobia * Remodelación Celestial * Combiertete En Un Pokéxperto * Super Bowser Bros. * Diddy Kongs Por Doquier * ¡Adelante! ¡Remate Triple! * Viaje Al Monstruo De La Tierra * Batalla De Los Clásicos * Arco Iris A Lo Yoshi * Ovosiesta * En El Punto De Mira * Pikmin Florecientes * Trío De Reyes * ¡Traje Activado! * Alpinismo En La Catarata * Duelo Con Link Oscuro * Wario Bros. * Combate All-Star Brawl * Visita A Onett * Simios Unidos * Norfair Fundido * ¡Vamos, Blue Falcon! * Que el aura me acompañe * Recital Accidentado * Escabechina Monstruosa * Otoño Prematuro * Los Cuatro Semifantásticos * Sonic Boom * Un Guardaespaldas Ejemplar * Ave Nocturno * El Rey Del Mal Ha Llegado * Combate All-Star Melee * Encuentros En La Plana Fase * Fuerzas Especiales Ultramodernas * La Nave Pirata * El Cazador Cazado * Combate All-Star Brawl 2 * La Batalla Final * La Batalla Definitiva 2 jugadores (en espera) Música Si quieres ver la lista de todas las impresionantes canciones de Super Smash Bros. Brawl deberás hacer click en este marco Objetos * Saco de arena * Bola Smash * Ayudante * Poké Ball * Caja * Barril * Cápsula * Bola de fiesta * Caja explosiva * Comida * Maxi tomate * Contenedor de corazón * Dragoon * Champiñón gigante * Champiñón venenoso * Estrella remolque * Superestrella * Bloque verde * Capucha conejo * Curry Superpicante * Cronómetro * Rayo * Espada láser * Bate de béisbol * Abanico * Varita de Lip * Varita estelar * Martillo * Martillo dorado * Nintendo Scope * Pistola de rayos * Flor de fuego * Lanzapetardos * Bob-omb * Mina de proximidad * Bomba Gooey * Bomba inteligente * Nuez Deku * Tempanito * Bola de humo * Trampa * Hothead * Mr. Saturn * Caparazón verde * Monda de plátano * Bumper * Muelle * Unira * Balón * Bálsamo aliado * Broche Franklin * Módulo de Ataque Espiral * CD * Trofeo * Pegatina * Llave * Pedestal * Bola de vida * Monedas y billetes Etapas *75m. *Campo de batalla *Hal Abarda *Gran Puente de Eldin *Castle Siege *Ciudad delfino *Planeta Remoto (Pikmin) *Hanebow (Electroplankton) *Destino Final (Brawl) *Frigate Orpheon *Zona extraplana (Brawl) *Sonic the hedgeogh ``Zona green hill´´ *Luigi's Mansion *Espace armada (Lylat) *Mario Bros. *Mario Circuit *Reino champiñon (desertico)/Reino champiñon (Subterraneo) *New Pork City *Norfair *PictoChat *Pokémon Stadium 2 * Port Town Aero Dive (Captain falcon)(brawl) *Rumble Falls *Shadow Moses Island *Reino de los cielos (Kid Icarus) *Animal Crossing (Megacity) *Columna Lanza (Dialga and Palkia speed a pillar) *Barco pirata *The Summit *WarioWare *Yoshi's Island (SSBB) *Custom Stages *Big Blue *Brinstar *Green Greens *Pokémon Stadium *Rainbow Ride *Yoshi's Island (SSBM) *Onett (melee) *Corneria *Templo de Hyrule *Jungla jocosa (melee) Torneos Curiosidades Fundamentos *Si estás cubriéndote con el escudo, otra manera de salir de él es efectuando un breve movimiento hacia arriba que hará saltar a tu personaje. Esta técnica también te permite realizar un ataque smash hacia arriba inmediatamente después de abandonar el escudo. Pero estos dos movimientos solo se pueden realizar si la opción "Salto sacudida" se encuentra activada. *Justo después de agarrarte a un borde, si usas algún movimiento que te permita volver rodando al escenario, el período de inmunidad que normalmente disfrutas cuando estás colgando sobre el vacío se prolongará durante la recuperación. *El ataque que puedes realizar al trepar desde el borde de una plataforma cambiará cuando tu daño acumulado supere los 100 puntos porcentuales. *Cuando tu personaje se haya salido de la pantalla y quede representado por un pequeño anillo, recibirás un poco de daño adicional. Sin embargo, si tu daño acumulado supera los 150 puntos porcentuales, no sufrirás este daño añadido. *Cuando aparezca un nuevo personaje tras un combate en el modo multijugador, quien haya vencido en el último encuentro luchará contra el nuevo personaje. *No se agregarán a tu colección las pegatinas y los CD que recojan los jugadores controlados por la consola. *En cuanto a la fuerza con la que se puede lanzar por el aire a los enemigos, hay una especie de norma que se puede reconocer en los personajes de Brawl. En general, los personajes con poderes sobrenaturales tienden a efectuar lanzamientos más fuertes, mientras que otros, como por ejemplo los de la serie Fire Emblem, suelen ser más débiles. Personajes *Link y Toon Link pueden bloquear proyectiles y arrojar objetos con sus escudos, si los colocan en la posición adecuada, aunque Toon Link muestra cierta tendencia a que lo desplacen, así que tampoco conviene fiarse demasiado de sus bloqueos con el escudo. *Realiza una rápida secuencia de burlas ↑↓↑ para que Samus se quite su armadura. Tendrás que hacerlo muy rápido, así que intenta mover frenéticamente el dedo sobre la cruz de control, arriba y abajo, para que funcione. *Kirby, Rey Dedede y Wario pueden ingerir objetos con sus movimientos especiales Tragar y Dentellada. Comerse bombas provocará un breve aturdimiento y algo de daño al personaje que lo haga. *Jugando con Fox o Falco, justo después de iniciar un ataque especial lateral, si pulsas rápidamente otra vez el botón de movimiento especial, podrás detener el ataque. *Cuando pases a la pantalla de resultados tras un combate entre Fox y Falco o Fox y Wolf, el personaje que haya ganado dirá una frase especial a cuento de su victoria. *Hay unos cuantos proyectiles, como por ejemplo los que lanza Fox con su Blaster, cuya fuerza disminuye en proporción a la distancia desde la que han sido lanzados. El misil por control remoto de Snake es una excepción a esta regla. Con él harás más daño si consigues hacer blanco a larga distancia. *Cuando juegues con Sheik (o Zelda) o con el Entrenador Pokémon, si logras golpear una Bola Smash y te transformas o cambias de Pokémon cuando aún no has usado tu Smash Final, podrás ejecutarlo después del cambio. Otros estados, como el mayor tamaño resultante de comer un Champiñón gigante no se mantienen al cambiar de Pokémon. *Los ataques que Zelda puede realizar en el aire, hacia atrás y hacia delante (Patadas voladoras) así como el ataque aéreo hacia delante de Captain Falcon (Rodillazo aéreo) tienen efectos devastadores cuando consiguen impactar de lleno. Intenta conectar estos golpes justo cuando se inicia el ataque. *Haz que Pit apunte hacia arriba cuando esté cargando su Flecha de Palutena. Desde esta posición, claro está, podrás disparar hacia las alturas. *El movimiento especial hacia debajo de Pit, Escudo reflector, no solo es capaz de rechazar ataques, sino que además hará cambiar de dirección a cualquier enemigo que lo toque. *A veces, cuando Pit muerda el polvo, le oirás decir "I’m done for..." ("estoy acabado"). *El movimiento especial hacia debajo de Wario, Tufo Wario, se vuelve más poderoso con el paso del tiempo. Este ataque se mantendrá cargado incluso si te dejan KO, así que debería darte tiempo a soltar una buena ventosidad justo antes de terminar un combate de dos minutos. ¡No lo olvides! *Mientras te estés dando una vuelta en la Wario Bike (movimiento especial lateral de Wario) podrás hacer burlas y caballitos. *Cuando Wario se caiga de la moto, podrás hacer que se vuelva a montar si lo sitúas junto a ella y haces un movimiento especial lateral. También podrás subirte en las motos que otros Wario se hayan dejado por el camino. *Cuando juegues con el Entrenador Pokémon, observa qué aspecto tiene tu Pokémon cuando se encuentre en posición de reposo. Si lo notas cansado, es el momento para cambiarlo por otro. Los Pokémon comienzan a mostrarse cansados cuando les queda alrededor de un tercio de su energía, y cuando están completamente exhaustos la fuerza de sus ataques disminuye. *Al concluir su ejecución, el Imán PSI de Lucas (su movimiento especial hacia abajo) lanza un ataque. *El Imán PSI de Ness (su movimiento especial hacia abajo) es un ataque que, al finalizar, repele a los enemigos con una ráfaga de viento. *El movimiento especial lateral de Rey Dedede, Lanzamiento de Waddle Dee, arroja un Waddle Dee, un Waddle Doo o a veces un Gordo. Las probabilidades con las que aparecerán cada uno son de 7 entre 10, 2 entre 10 y 1 entre 10, respectivamente. *Si haces el Lanzamiento de Waddle Dee cuando estés cerca de un Waddle Dee o de un Waddle Doo, Rey Dedede recogerá a su esbirro caído y lo arrojará nuevamente. Del mismo modo también puedes coger y tirar los acólitos que otro Rey Dedede haya dejado caer por ahí. *Todos los ataques que Marth lance con su espada resultarán más fuertes si consigues impactar justo con la punta. *Cuando estés en el aire, si cargas al máximo el movimiento especial normal de Marth, atacarás con un rápido desplazamiento hacia delante, cosa que resulta muy útil como movimiento de recuperación. *La patada que da Luigi cuando hace su burla hacia abajo sirve realmente como ataque. Es más, toma la forma de un smash meteórico. *El Misil verde es el movimiento especial lateral de Luigi. Explotará una de cada ocho veces que lo uses, y cuando esto ocurra, infligirás a tus enemigos el máximo daño que este ataque puede causar, incluso si no lo has cargado. *Cuando juegues con Captain Falcon o Ganondorf, justo después de hacer el movimiento especial normal haz un rápido movimiento en la dirección opuesta a la que esté mirando tu personaje. De este modo, además de cambiar de dirección, incrementarás la fuerza del ataque. *Los ataques de Aura de LUCARIO se ven influenciados por su nivel de daño, pero también, en menor medida, por su situación en el combate actual. *En el símbolo de R.O.B. queda incorporada la imagen de su giróscopo con el diseño característico del emisario subespacial. *Usa Granada, el movimiento especial normal de Snake, y observa cómo el propio Snake se cubre los oídos si dejas que explote cerca de él. *Si alcanzas a tu contrincante con el Misil por control remoto que Snake emplea como movimiento especial lateral, verás que Snake hace un ademán con su puño, como diciendo: "¡Sí!". Por otra parte, si fallas el disparo, verás a Snake hacer otro rápido gesto, esta vez para mostrar su descontento. *El movimiento especial hacia debajo de Snake, C4, es un explosivo que también se puede colocar sobre paredes o en el cuerpo de los enemigos. Al igual que ocurre con la Bomba Gooey, se lo puedes endosar a otro personaje si le rozas al pasar. *Aproximadamente uno de cada seis paquetes de C4 que use Snake será en realidad un explosivo C3. De todos modos, la potencia de la explosión no varía. *Snake es el único personaje que hace comentarios cuando come. Por ejemplo, hay una posibilidad entre 100 de que diga: "This is too good!" ("¡Qué bueno está esto!"). *A veces, usar un explosivo C4 mientras Snake está cayendo puede ser una interesante técnica de recuperación. Deja caer uno justo debajo de ti y a continuación realiza una caída en picado para pillarlo. Entonces haz que se produzca la detonación y verás cómo la onda expansiva impulsa a Snake hacia arriba. *En cualquier momento puedes interrumpir la burla que hace Snake con una caja de cartón: simplemente pulsa algún botón. *Pulsa un botón mientras Sonic efectúa su movimiento especial normal, Ataque teledirigido, para reducir el lapso de tiempo durante el que Sonic se eleva en el aire. *Cuando se rompe el escudo de JIGGLYPUFF, sale disparado como un cohete fuera de la pantalla. *El director de Brawl, Masahiro Sakurai, ha prestado su voz a Rey Dedede. Escenarios *En el escenario Gran puente de Eldin, cada vez que ataques a Rey Bulblin, se tambaleará dolorido por unos instantes, durante los cuales no podrá hacer daño a los jugadores. *También puedes golpear al Bulblin que sigue a Rey Bulblin. *Si completas con éxito cualquiera de los minijuegos del escenario WarioWare, te verás recompensado con alguno de estos acontecimientos, que ocurrirán al azar: *Inmunidad *Tamaño gigantesco *Pequeña reducción de tu nivel de daño actual *Aparición de un objeto justo delante de ti *El reloj del Ayuntamiento que se ve en el escenario Pueblo Smash marca la hora de acuerdo con el reloj interno de tu Wii. *Si Snake queda KO mientras está realizando su Burla Smash en el escenario Isla Shadow Moses, el equipo con el que se estaba comunicando empezará a llamarle desesperadamente. *Mientras lucha contra Falco, si Snake hace su Burla Smash, comenzará una conversación con un invitado especial. *Cuando quieras asegurarte de que irás a parar al Mundo 1-1 del Reino Champiñónico, mantén pulsado alguno de los siguientes botones en el momento de seleccionar este escenario. Si usas el mando de Nintendo GameCube o el mando clásico, pulsa el Botón X o el Botón Y. Si empleas el mando de Wii, pulsa el Botón A. Por último, si juegas con el Nunchuk y mando de Wii juntos, pulsa el Botón C. *Pero si lo que te apetece es jugar en el Mundo 1-2 del Reino Champiñónico, también lo podrás escoger. Si juegas con el mando de Nintendo GameCube o el mando clásico, mantén pulsado el Botón L o el Botón R cuando selecciones el escenario. Si usas el mando de Wii, mantén pulsado el Botón B. Y si utilizas el Nunchuk junto con el mando de Wii, mantén pulsado el Botón Z. *En la parte inferior del escenario Zona extraplana 2, verás aparecer al submarinista del juego “Octopus”, que intentará hacerse con todos los objetos que haya esparcidos por allí. *Cuando te encuentres en el escenario Zona extraplana 2, aleja la cámara y verás que estás luchando en una pantalla gigante de Game & Watch. La consola Game & Watch de Melee era roja, mientras que en Brawl es azul. *En los escenarios Zona extraplana 2 y Hanenbow, todos los personajes aparecen representados con solo dos dimensiones. Menús y modos de juego *Moviendo el Stick C en el mando de Nintendo GameCube o la palanca derecha en el mando clásico, variarás el ángulo desde el que ves las pantallas de menús. Del mismo modo puedes cambiar el ángulo de visión en el modo Lanzamonedas. *Desde la pantalla de selección de personajes puedes volver al menú anterior si mantienes pulsado el Botón B durante unos segundos. *Para comenzar un combate jugando con Samus Zero, cuando estés en la pantalla de selección de personajes mantén pulsado alguno de los botones del escudo mientras pasas a la siguiente pantalla. *Antes de los combates, en la parte inferior de la pantalla verás las imágenes de los personajes seleccionados para luchar. Si tocas la imagen del que hayas escogido tú, podrás determinar con qué personaje quieres comenzar el combate. Solo cuando sea posible, claro está, como ocurre si juegas con el Entrenador Pokémon, que puede elegir con qué Pokémon empezar, o cuando prefieras luchar primero con Sheik en lugar de Zelda. *Los datos necesarios para un combate comienzan a cargarse cuando el juego todavía está en la pantalla de selección de personajes. Por ello, a la hora de elegir un color para tu personaje, conviene que te decidas por uno que realmente te guste y te quedes con él, en lugar de cambiar los colores pulsando indiscriminadamente los botones. De este modo reducirás el tiempo que el escenario necesita para cargarse. *En la pantalla de resultados que sigue a los combates del modo Brawl, el vencedor puede seleccionar la pose que adoptará su personaje pulsando la cruz de control en alguna de las cuatro direcciones. Tendrás que pulsar la cruz de control después de concluido el combate, pero antes de que aparezca la pantalla de resultados. *En el Expositor de trofeos puedes cambiar la disposición en que aparecerán tus trofeos. Para ello, mantén pulsado el botón del escudo, la palanca de control o la cruz de control en alguna de sus direcciones cuando el Expositor de trofeos aparezca en pantalla. Puedes escoger diversas configuraciones, como por ejemplo en forma de pirámide, o en espiral. *Arriba: Pirámide *Abajo: Pirámide invertida *Izquierda: Filas centradas *Derecha: Filas descentradas *Botón del escudo: Espiral *Durante los combates por vidas en equipo, si tu compañero se queda sin vidas y a ti todavía te quedan más de una, podrás cederle una de las tuyas para que vuelva al combate. Para eso, tu compañero tendrá que pulsar al mismo tiempo el Botón A y el Botón B. En la mayoría de los mandos estos botones corresponden a los ataques normales y a los movimientos especiales, pero en cualquier caso, también con el mando de Wii es necesario pulsar ambos. *En la pantalla de selección de personajes del modo Torneo puedes cambiar las opciones de los personajes con el Stick C del mando de Nintendo GameCube, los botones del mando de Wii, etc. Puedes valerte de esta función para comenzar el combate con Samus Zero o Sheik, o para elegir con qué Pokémon empezar cuando juegues con el Entrenador Pokémon. *En las pantallas Repeticiones, Álbum o en el Editor de escenarios, cuando examines los elementos contenidos en ellas, podrás pasarlos de cinco en cinco, hacia delante o hacia atrás, usando el Stick C del mando de Nintendo GameCube o la palanca de control derecha del mando clásico. *Con el Stick C del mando de Nintendo GameCube, o moviendo arriba o abajo la palanca de control derecha del mando clásico, puedes pasar revista a tus pegatinas en el Álbum de pegatinas o en Collages de pegatinas. *Si completas el modo All-Star o el modo Clásico, podrás ver el Desfile de estrellas. Puedes aumentar la velocidad del desfile pulsando el Botón +/START. Si pulsas nuevamente, el desfile volverá a su velocidad normal. *En cualquier circunstancia del juego en la que puedas escribir texto, podrás eliminar todo lo que has escrito manteniendo pulsado el botón de cancelar. Te resultará especialmente práctico cuando quieras borrar rápidamente el nombre por defecto de un escenario personalizado. *Aparecerán nuevos niveles de Dianas Smash según te los vayas encontrando a medida que avances en otros modos de juego. Por consiguiente, para poder jugar en más escenarios de Dianas Smash, deberás incrementar el nivel de dificultad cuando juegues en el modo Clásico. Sin embargo, no hará falta que lo completes en el nivel de dificultad seleccionado para desbloquear el correspondiente escenario de Dianas Smash. *En Dianas Smash y en Béisbol Smash existe la posibilidad de sumar las puntuaciones de todos tus personajes. Este total es quizá el mejor indicador de cuán bien se te dan estos modos de juego. *Si haces una pausa mientras juegas Dianas Smash, podrás ver un mapa de todo el escenario. *En el modo Béisbol Smash, si consigues golpear el Saco de arena con la punta del bate, lo lanzarás a distancias mucho mayores. *Las monedas que dispares con el Lanzamonedas saldrán a mayor velocidad si antes de lanzarlas mantienes pulsado el botón durante un instante. *El Lanzamonedas está configurado para que resulte muy improbable la aparición de trofeos que no hayas conseguido todavía. Sin embargo, abatiendo a pequeños grupos de enemigos incrementas la probabilidad de que salgan. Así que si te limitas a aguantar el tipo sin intentar darle a los misiles y a los enemigos, reducirás las expectativas de completar tu colección. *Cuando juegues alguna de las versiones de prueba que se encuentran en el modo Clásicos, pulsa el Botón HOME para ver un manual del juego correspondiente. El tiempo que emplees leyéndolo no se descontará del tiempo límite que tienes para jugar la versión de prueba, así que estúdialo con calma. *En el modo Espectador, o cuando estés viendo una repetición, con el botón del escudo podrás seleccionar a qué personaje seguirá la cámara. También podrás cambiar el ángulo desde el que observas los acontecimientos moviendo los controles en la dirección que prefieras. Objetos *Si arrojas un objeto con un movimiento smash, el alcance del lanzamiento será mayor y el impacto más fuerte. *Para lanzar objetos que normalmente se usan para golpear, inclina la palanca de control en la dirección en la que quieras arrojarlo al tiempo que pulsas el botón del escudo y el botón de ataque normal. Es más fácil hacerlo con el mando de Nintendo GameCube (Botón Z) o con el mando clásico (Botón ZR). *Cuando tengas algún objeto que dispara proyectiles, pero que se haya quedado sin munición, realiza un ataque Smash para deshacerte de él. Recuerda que este procedimiento no funcionará con la Varita de Lip ni con la Varita estelar, pues son objetos que esencialmente sirven para golpear. *Cuando lo recoges, el Cronómetro puede frenar los movimientos de los personajes de tres formas diferentes, afectando a tus rivales, o a todos los jugadores, o quizá solo a ti. *A veces, al martillo se le desprende la cabeza, convirtiéndose entonces en un arma arrojadiza realmente temible. *Al recoger un Martillo dorado existe una pequeña probabilidad de que se transforme en un Martillo dorado de pega, un objeto incapaz de golpear enemigo alguno ni de hacer daño de ningún tipo. *Si golpeas con una Trampa a un enemigo que se encuentre en el aire, el impacto tendrá la contundencia de un smash meteórico. *En algunos combates las partes del Dragoon no aparecerán, cosa que depende pura y simplemente del azar. *Una vez que las tres partes del Dragoon hayan aparecido en pantalla, mientras los jugadores no las recojan todas, no saldrá ninguna Bola Smash. *Cuando lleves el Lanzapetardos, podrás darte la vuelta haciendo un movimiento corto en la dirección opuesta a la que miras. *El último disparo del Lanzapetardos deja un largo rastro de humo gris, muy práctico para reconocer que se ha acabado la munición. Este disparo final es más potente que los demás. *Si aplicas un Bálsamo aliado sobre un enemigo, puede que disminuya su daño... o que lo aumente. *Verás que, justo antes de explotar, el Pokémon ELECTRODE parpadea durante unos instantes. En ese momento podrás cogerlo y arrojarlo como si fuese un objeto. *De vez en cuando, tanto ELECTRODE como la Bomba inteligente no funcionan correctamente y la detonación no llega a producirse. Pero de todos modos ten cuidado, pues podrían explotar más tarde. *Cuando el ayudante Dr. Wright se presenta, puede que levante un enorme rascacielos. Esto ocurre aproximadamente en una de cada 10 apariciones, y el daño que causa es proporcional al impresionante tamaño de la construcción. *Si atacas al ayudante Rese T. Ado, a veces acabará por enfadarse y causará una explosión. Si le oyes exclamar cosas como: "Quiet down, will ya? I’m talkin’ here! HEY!" ("Cálmate un poco, ¿vale? ¡Oye, que te estoy hablando!"), será mejor que te largues de ahí. *Cuando Rese T. Ado aparezca en una plataforma que se cae o que se mueve hasta salir de la pantalla, te echará una bronca mientras se retira del escenario. El emisario subespacial *En el emisario subespacial, el jugador 2 puede realizar un salto espacial pulsando el Botón START en el mando de Nintendo GameCube, o el Botón + en cualquiera de los otros mandos. En el transcurso de la aventura a veces observarás que, cuando está a punto de quedarse fuera del escenario, el personaje del jugador 2 se teletransporta de vuelta a la pantalla. Un salto espacial es esencialmente esto mismo. *Los Prímidos son un tipo de enemigo que aparece en el emisario subespacial, cuyos rostros adoptarán diversas expresiones cada vez que inicies el juego. Podrás descubrir unas cuantas caras diferentes. *Acorabajo es otro adversario que se presenta en el emisario subespacial. Dependiendo de si lo capturas con o sin su armadura, podrás obtener dos trofeos distintos. *Si se trata de atacar a Floro Piraña, te conviene saber que le harás más daño dándole a las jaulas que sujeta, que si golpeas su cuerpo. De todos modos, los ataques más efectivos serán aquellos que impacten tanto en su cuerpo como en las jaulas. *Cuanto más alto sea el nivel de dificultad en el que juegues, más pegatinas y pedestales podrás conseguir. Si aspiras a echarle el guante al trofeo de algún jefe, intenta elevar el nivel de dificultad. *No todas las pegatinas son iguales, sino que unas son más raras que otras, y según avances en el juego irán apareciendo algunas que no se podían encontrar en fases anteriores. Seguramente encontrarás aún más pegatinas nuevas cuando entres en El gran laberinto, y todavía algunas más cuando hayas completado el juego. *Si juegas con un personaje capaz de hacer cambios o transformarse (Zelda, Samus, Entrenador Pokémon), al inicio de cada fase podrás determinar con cuál comenzarás. Para ello, mueve a derecha e izquierda el Stick C del mando de Nintendo GameCube, o pulsa el Botón -, si usas el mando de Wii. En caso de que utilices el mando de Wii junto con el Nunchuk, podrás hacer estos cambios con el Botón C. O si juegas con el mando clásico, mueve la palanca de control derecha. *En la pantalla donde puedes colocar pegatinas, si sitúas una encima de otra que ya estaba antes y esperas un momento, la pegatina que estás moviendo se deslizará por sí misma al lugar libre que se encuentre más próximo. Usa esta técnica para cubrir al máximo las bases de los pedestales que tengas. *Cuando hayas cubierto la base de un pedestal con tantas pegatinas como sea posible, intenta utilizar la función Aleatorio para arañar un poquito más de superficie. Quizá puedas así poner todavía alguna pegatina más. *Con la función Tipo puedes determinar qué clase de pegatinas quieres buscar con la función Aleatorio. *Dentro del Subespacio, pulsa el Botón START o el Botón + para ver un mapa de toda la zona. Una vez que te hayas dado una vuelta por el lugar, podrás localizar en el mapa a los enemigos que todavía te quedan por derrotar. *En el tramo final del emisario subespacial solo podrás jugar con los personajes que hayas rescatado. Si en tu camino no te has molestado en ayudarlos, cuando llegue el momento del desenlace solo tendrás cinco personajes a tu disposición (Rey Dedede, Ness, Luigi, Kirby y Sonic). *Para completar tu colección de animaciones, prueba a seguir una ruta diferente de la que habías recorrido la vez anterior. Por ejemplo, si antes habías decidido salvar a Zelda, esta vez intenta rescatar a Peach. Hay al menos tres áreas en el juego donde los caminos divergen y se te da a elegir cuál quieres seguir. *Podrás usar cualquier pegatina que tengas en tu colección, incluso si estás empezando el emisario subespacial por primera vez. Cuando reinicies tu recorrido o emprendas la aventura por segunda vez, recuerda que eres libre de emplear como gustes todas las pegatinas que hayas recogido en el juego. Eso sí, haz buen uso de ellas. Category:Juegos Programas Existe un programa con el que puedes ver tus fotos en tu ordenador, se llama bin2jpg, solo tienes que colocarlas fotos de tu tarjeta dentro de la carpeta del programa y hacer clicken el programa que tiene un engranaje, y tu fotos seduplicaran y transformaran a un formato legible a tu ordenador. Pincha aqui para descargar. Super Smash Flash Pincha sobre el títulopara ver la información. Enlaces externos *Video analisis Smash Bros BrawlElreino